Conventional power gauges and fuel efficiency gauges are usually connected to the air intake manifold coupled to the carburetor of an internal combustion engine. These standard gauges typically rely on the vacuum developed within the air intake manifold for determining the power developed in the engine and the related fuel consumption by the engine. This arrangement presents difficulties in a diesel engine since such an engine pulls no vacuum and there is no restriction on air intake.
Therefore a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a gauge for the direct measurement of the horsepower developed in an engine in which the gauge does not rely upon the vacuum or pressure within the intake manifold of the engine.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a gauge connected to the governor of an internal combustion engine for the indication of horsepower developed within that engine.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a power gauge which accurately measures the instantaneous horsepower of an engine.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a gauge which measures fuel consumption of an internal combustion engine.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a power gauge which is economical to manufacture and durable in use.